


Острова в далеком море

by 2sven



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: Сказки говорят нам, что третий раз всегда счастливый. А как на самом деле?





	1. Chapter 1

— ...ввиду отсутствия в упомянутом деянии опасности для общества, назначить подсудимому Найлу Хирту наказание в виде принудительных работ сроком на два месяца, — монотонное чтение приговора прервалось, судья запнулся, зыркнул поверх очков на сидящих в зале и продолжил с неким вызовом в голосе: — Местом отбывания наказания назначается государственный заповедник «Острова».

По залу пронеслось перешептывание, и Найл обернулся посмотреть, что там происходило. Не из-за решения же все загомонили? Судья их зачитал уже десятка полтора — ноги затекли стоять. Ни малейшей реакции приговоры ни у кого не вызывали: мелкие неинтересные дела, суд рассмотрел их оптом и теперь раздавал наказания. Рутина, однообразие. Всем принудительные работы, только места отбывания разные. 

— За налоги? — неверяще переспросила женщина у окна. Найл заметил, как она обменялась с соседом многозначительным взглядом. Нет, а что? Они посчитали наказание недостаточным? Два месяца за такую ерунду? А вот он, Найл, очень рад! Ему грозили целым годом. А два месяца — это же просто везение! Найл попытался поделиться своей радостью с адвокатом, но ничего не вышло, тот очень внимательно рассматривал коричневую плитку на полу.

— Тишина в зале, — вяло потребовал судья и продолжил монотонное зачитывание по бумажке: — За совершение преступного деяния по статье 34 раздел 2 и ввиду отсутствия в упомянутом деянии опасности для общества, назначить подсудимой Изи Хирт наказание в виде принудительных работ сроком на два месяца…

— Да бросьте, — прошептал кто-то за спиной. — Обоих?

— Местом отбывания наказания назначается государственный заповедник «Острова», — судья откинулся в кресле и с явным удовольствием наблюдал оживление в зале. 

— ...какое бесстыдство... — донеслось до Найла. 

Он поднял подбородок повыше и встретился взглядом с сестрой: Изи тоже не понимала, что происходит. Улыбнулась растерянно, пожала плечами и повернулась к адвокату, мистеру Тротту, но тот по-прежнему интересовался истертой плиткой больше, чем судьбой подопечных. 

Судья придвинул к себе новый листок и забубнил:

— Залоговая стоимость осужденных в зависимости от места отбывания наказания составляет: для карьеров — 1200 монет, для клининговых компаний — 1000 монет, для строительных компаний — 1300 монет, для государственного заповедника «Острова» — 1500 монет. Приговор обжалованию не подлежит и вступает в действие с момента оглашения.

С финальным ударом молотка зал ожил, забурлил.

— Ну что, будем птичек кормить? — хихикнула Изи. — Нам повезло! Разве не здорово — всего два месяца?

Какая-то женщина уставилась на неё, будто ушам своим не верила, но Изи её не замечала. Зато мистер Тротт вдруг ожил, схватил Найла за локоть и торопливо прошептал:

— Почему обоим «Острова»? Чего я не знаю?

Найл вопросительно уставился в одутловатую адвокатскую физиономию; слова у него, как обычно, запаздывали. 

— Это вы у нас спрашиваете? — Изи всегда с ответом находилась быстрее брата. — Вы нам скажите! Вы же адвокат! Что за «Острова»?

— Заповедник… — мистер Тротт воровато покосился на приближающийся конвой. — Я просто не знал… Не ожидал…

— Мы не против! — великодушно успокоила его Изи. — Я животных люблю! Найл вроде тоже.

Мистера Тротта это, кажется, не слишком успокоило, он помялся, кивнул на прощание и неловко, бочком нырнул в толпу.

— Чудик, — констатировала Изи, когда женщина-конвоир подошла к ней с наручниками, — но дело свое знает. Два месяца!

Найл улыбнулся и тоже подставил руки конвоиру, а потом наткнулся на его взгляд и замер. Что это было? Сочувствие? Любопытство? Злорадство?

Найл всегда завидовал героям книг — вот они безошибочно понимали, что значили взгляды других людей. «Она посмотрела на него радостно и чуть растерянно, в глубине её глаз плескалось озорство». Найл однажды попытался перед зеркалом изобразить растерянно-радостный взгляд, в котором плескалось бы озорство, но не удавалось смешать даже два компонента, а с третьим было просто безнадежно. И ведь это свои, знакомые глаза! А с каким выражением смотрят другие люди — он вообще никогда не понимал. Да черт его знает, что там у них в глубине! И близорукость проницательности Найлу не добавляла. 

Их с сестрой отделили от прочих осужденных и повели не вниз, как прочих одетых в дурацкие желтые робы, а наверх. 

Найл растерялся, когда за очередной железной дверью оказалась ровная площадка крыши, синее небо и ветер в лицо. Светлые волосы Изи взметнулись флагом, заполоскались перед его глазами. В спину подталкивали:

— Вертолет не видели? Чего встали? Проходим!

Вообще-то не видели! Переглядываясь, брат с сестрой поднялись по маленькой лесенке в крошечный темный салон, сели куда указано и дали себя пристегнуть к цепи на лавке. 

— А долго лететь? — поинтересовалась Изи.

— Было б куда спешить, — пробормотала толстая охранница, обернулась на дверь — не слышал ли кто? - неловко похлопала Изи по плечу и проворно выбралась наружу. 

— С этими «Островами» что-то не так? — крикнула Изи, но ответом был лязг захлопнувшейся двери. 

Найл осмотрелся: не так уж тут и темно, это со света показалось. Но салон действительно крошечный: две лавки с цепями, овальные иллюминаторы, низкий потолок. 

— Никогда не летал, — пробормотал он. 

— Я тоже! Ни черта не понимаю. Что за «Острова»? Ты слышал что-нибудь? Я вроде нет. Найл, вспоминай, ты у нас умный.

Он и так пытался вспомнить, но обилие впечатлений отвлекало. За перегородкой что-то ритмично грохало, кажется, в вертолет закидывали ящики. То и дело хлопали двери, раздавались голоса, слов не разобрать. Наконец двигатель загудел громче, вертолет дрогнул, словно его пнули под брюхо, качнулся, и Найл, изумленный, уставился в окно. Они уже взлетели? Изи тоже прилипла к иллюминатору. Воющую тушу железной стрекозы накренило, город крутнулся, отдаляясь, а у Найла в животе началось что-то невообразимое. Он сглотнул.

— Бли-и-ин… — Изи сделала горлом то же движение. — Как будто мы в каком-то шарике, да? И его дергают за веревочку! Противно-о-о…

— Да, похоже… — вдобавок к перевернувшимся внутренностям почему-то заныли зубы, но взгляд от иллюминатора Найл не отрывал: когда ещё будет случай вот так бесплатно полетать? Это же потрясающе!

Они рассматривали город, узнавали знакомые места, тыкали в стекло пальцами. Пока вертолет не поворачивал, было вполне терпимо, даже не укачивало. А вот уши немного закладывало, и зубы продолжали ныть.

— Наш дом, — палец Изи постучал о стекло. 

«Ну конечно, наш, — мрачно подумал Найл. — Был наш, да сплыл». 

В этом доме умерла их мать: совсем не старая, внезапно и неромантично поскользнулась на мокром кафеле и ударилась головой. Последний из её мужей, Нэд, неделю пил, а потом собрал вещи и уехал на какое-то озеро, больше его никто никогда не видел. Так и вышло, что подростками Найл и Изи остались в его доме одни. И в мире тоже. Отца они не знали вовсе, мать их матери, бабушка Роза, к тому времени уже лет пять жила в доме престарелых и не помнила даже свое имя. Больше никого из родни брат с сестрой не нашли. 

Сначала они надеялись на возвращение Нэда, потом поняли, что надо спасать себя самим. И ничего, справились: где-то подрабатывали, учились — худо-бедно получалось. Чаще бедно, но счета оплачивали, с голоду не умерли, и никому дела до них не было, пока не появилась мать Нэда, рыбоглазая миссис Джет. Холеная и холодная, она даже говорить с ними не стала. Кто ей Найл и Изи? Нэд их не усыновлял. Миссис Джет по суду признала Нэда пропавшим, выставила дом на продажу, и тут-то выяснилось, что налог на это имущество годами не платился, лет десять или вроде того. То есть сначала его не платил сам Нэд, а потом Найл с Изи, которые вообще не знали о существовании этого налога, если честно. Может, они и придумали бы, как справиться с долгом, но миссис Джет нашла решение гораздо быстрее: она подала на Найла и Изи в суд, обвинив в незаконном присвоении имущества, статья 34 раздел 2. И сегодня она этот суд выиграла, Найл и Изи два месяца будут возмещать нанесенный ей ущерб, в том числе и моральный, принудительными работами в государственном заповеднике «Острова».

Город кончился, потянулись какие-то гаражи, домишки, ангары, поля. Найл отлепился от иллюминатора, прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. От шума ломило в затылке — первый признак того, что скоро заболит голова. 

— Ты вспомнил что-нибудь? — крикнула Изи.

Найл постарался сосредоточиться. 

— «Острова» — уникальная закрытая экосистема! — проорал он в ответ. — К ним нет доступа! Там мелкие скалы и сильное течение — ни за что не подплыть!

— То есть только с воздуха?

— Ну да! Туда пускают только работников заповедника! И вообще, острова далеко в море, просто так поглазеть не смотаешься!

— А мы туда летим, представляешь! — Изи схватила Найла за плечи, тряхнула. — Дошло до тебя? Включись! Мы увидим таинственные острова! Там, может, птеродактили живут! Бли-и-ин, как жалко, что не получится сфоткать! Да что ты тормозишь, Найл?

— Странно просто. Сама подумай! Нас туда повезут через всю страну до берега, а потом ещё оттуда до острова.

— Ну везут и везут — плохо, что ли? Или ты предпочел бы по старинке, пешком и в кандалах?

— Да просто какой смысл? Наша доставка будет стоить дороже нашего долга!

— Ну не знаю, — надулась Изи. — Вечно тебе все не так. Может, там никто работать не хочет. Может, там воняет птеродактилями!

Найл хихикнул. Черт его знает, может, Изи права и там плохой климат? Или много насекомых? Или доставлять бесплатных работников заповеднику выгодней, чем держать штат на зарплате? Жить там всю жизнь наверняка нет желающих, значит, люди работают вахтовым методом: месяц на островах, месяц дома, — а таким нужно платить как следует.

Вертолет снова накренился, разворачиваясь, внизу мелькнуло летное поле, ангары. 

— Мы что, садимся?

— А ты думала, долетим на вертолете? Я ж говорю, далеко очень! Для таких вертушек километров 300-400 — предел!

— Теперь ещё на самолете? На-а-айл! Я никогда в жизни не летала, а тут в один день сразу все! Блин, ну как классно…

В этом Найл был с ней согласен.

Увы, дальнейшие события развивались не так захватывающе: сначала они сидели в вертолете, маялись ожиданием и пытались высмотреть через иллюминаторы хоть что-то интересное; потом их увели в комнатку без окон, зато с двухъярусной кроватью и столом, где накормили и надолго оставили одних. Найл с Изи только успели заснуть, как их разбудили, приказали принять душ и переодеться в одинаково огромные толстовки с капюшонами и широкие штаны; долго водили из здания в здание, собирая бумажки, наконец, загрузили в самолет, который тут же взревел моторами и покатился на разгон.

Найл не сразу заметил, что салон небольшого самолета не совсем пуст, в нем сидели ещё трое в таких же балахонах, как у них с Изи, но всех разместили так далеко друг от друга, что не разглядеть. Кажется, две девушки и парень — капюшоны скрывали то немногое, что было видно за спинками кресел.

Изи усадили в этом же ряду, что и Найла, но у другого борта. Сестре отказала её обычная жизнерадостность: Изи дождалась взлета, поглазела в иллюминатор на сияющий огнями город и заснула. Найл прикинул, что лететь им часов пять, если не больше, и последовал её примеру.

Но куда там! Когда их снова разбудили, всё ещё было темно. Очередная пересадка, теперь в огромный вертолет, где их дожидались ещё двое балахононосцев неопределенного пола. 

Найл проснулся вновь уже над островом, плоским и ослепительно зеленым среди синевы неба и моря. Разбитая зубцами мелких скал вода кипела вокруг них широким кружевным воротником. 

«Природой созданная крепость оказалась слаба против прогресса», — с внезапной гордостью подумал Найл. Он прилип к стеклу, разглядывая остров.

Ничего особенного: реденький лесок по всей поверхности, пара небольших озер. И ни единого здания! Вот это Найла удивило. Они что, будут жить прямо в лесу? В палатках, что ли? Ну, теперь понятно, почему у заповедника проблема с кадрами! Как-то перебарщивают они в стремлении сохранить хрупкий биоценоз, защитнички.

Вертолет присел на остров с краю, будто стесняясь; семерым заключенным сняли наручники, раздали большие конверты из серой бумаги и цепочкой вывели наружу. Онемевшие от долгого сидения ноги кололо, спина и плечи болели, зато в лицо светило солнце и дул свежий теплый ветер — Найл заулыбался. Изи сначала морщилась, но быстро ожила, начала крутить головой. Да это же просто курорт! Тепло, солнце, и пахло… знакомо как-то пахло. 

Один из охранников подхватил стоящую на траве коробку и унес в вертолет; остальные быстро заскочили следом. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, хлестнул порыв ветра — и вот уже железная стрекоза заблестела в небе, удаляясь.

— Нихренушечки, — сказал один из парней. — И чо? 

— И все, — нервно хохотнула девушка и сбросила с головы капюшон; на спину вывалилась толстая пушистая коса.

Найл проводил взглядом вертолет. Вот это неожиданно. Их тут просто бросили? А как же работа?

— Не разбредаемся! — раздалось из леска. — Не разбредаемся! 

По высокой траве к ним пробирался сутулый мужчина совершенно карикатурного вида: между русой челкой и такого же цвета усами торчал острый крупный нос, на самом кончике которого, как приклеенные, держались огромные очки. Казалось, нос бежал гораздо быстрее владельца, и тот едва за ним поспевал.

— Сумасшедший профессор, — хихикнула Изи, а Найлу он скорее напомнил пса, идущего по следу. Но кого выслеживать на этой зеленой тарелке? Тут прекрасный обзор.

— Сюда, сюда! — помахал мужчина новеньким. — Подходим, подходим, не задерживаемся!

Никто не бросился ему навстречу. Все переглядывались, но с места не двигались. Носатый тоже ближе на подходил.

— Проходим на регистрацию! — он показал куда-то рядом с собой.

— Что у него там, стол, что ли? — пробормотал здоровенный бритый парень и зашагал вперед, остальные проводили его взглядами.

Найлу никуда идти не хотелось. Наверное, глупое упрямство, но так приятно было постоять на солнце, поглазеть на небо. Там ещё отблескивала крошечная точка-вертолетик. В их городе осень, слякоть, смог, а тут лето, зелень, свежий ветер... И вообще, сколько можно метаться, дайте человеку хоть пять минут покоя. 

Странно, что Изи разделяла его желание потянуть время. Обычно как куда — так она первая, все тормоза в их семье выдали Найлу. Устала сестренка, видать.

— Народ, — бритый махнул рукой, — сюда.

И почему-то все немедленно послушались. Найл с Изи тоже.

— Проходим, — очкарик, все так же носом вперед, устремился в низкую полузаглубленную дверку, ведущую под землю. Бритый здоровяк сделал приглашающий жест, но сам пока не заходил.

— Играем в хоббитов! — прыснула девушка с косой и вошла первой; следом аж двое парней, чуть лбами не треснулись. Понятное дело, девчонка хорошенькая, такую фигурку никакими балахонами не скрыть. 

«Так, трое вошли, один у входа и нас двое, — считал в уме Найл. — А кто седьмой?»

За его спиной обнаружилась молодая женщина с короткой стрижкой. Найл никогда не умел определять возраст по внешнему виду, но как-то сразу посмотрел и понял, что это не девчонка — молодая, тоненькая, но женщина.

— Входи, входи, — усмехнулась она. — Я прикрою.

Слушаться не хотелось, но с ответом Найл не нашелся. Выручила, как всегда, Изи.

— Командиров развелось, — заявила она бритому. — Чего тут прилип? Боишься?

— Вежливый я, — пробасил парень. — Сначала девушки.

— Ну понятно! А то вдруг там динозавры! — Изи сверлила его взглядом и с места не двигалась.

Здоровяк закатил глаза и полез, пригибаясь, в дверку.

— Найл, ты замыкаешь, — распорядилась Изи и тоже исчезла в темноте.

Слава богу, женщина не стала пререкаться и вошла в дверь следом за Изи. Найл остался один, но теперь ему смотреть на небо не хотелось: как-то не по себе стало торчать одиноким столбом на этом странном острове перед черным проемом. Он пригнулся и вошел. Немного поразмышлял, закрывать ли за собой дверь. Хотелось закрыть — наверное, он тоже вежливый, — но не хотелось оставаться в темноте, и это хотение победило.

Выложенный кирпичом коридор был нормальной высоты, по крайней мере Найлу с его весьма средним ростом хватало. А бритый, может, и пригибался, кто его знает. Найл видел перед собой только стриженный затылок женщины.

— Не отстаем, не отстаем, — доносилось издалека причитание носатого. 

Странный такой, несется первым. Тут все-таки заключенные, а он к ним спиной. Понятно, что остров и отсюда не сбежишь, но лично Найлу гораздо больше нравилось не иметь незнакомцев за спиной. Себя он преступником не считал, Изи тоже, а другие — кто знает. Ведь надолго ли их прислали неизвестно. За непредумышленное убийство обычно давали года три-четыре принудительных работ, правда, не в таких райских местах, скорее какие-нибудь карьеры и шахты…

От размышлений Найла отвлек выход в другой коридор, по виду более старый, зато и более просторный, с редкими лампами на потолке.

— Не отстаем, не отстаем, — продолжал верещать их нелепый предводитель. — Тут очень извилистый ход, не выпускаем из виду впереди идущего!

Коридор и впрямь начал петлять, появились разветвления, но этот сумасшедший тип только прибавлял ходу. 

— Придурок, — сопел Найл, которому теперь приходилось почти бежать. 

— Да куда вы несетесь! — крикнула женщина. Она тоже шумно дышала.

— Не отстаем, не отстаем! — неслось из коридоров. И топот множества ног. 

Найл с размаху налетел на женщину впереди. Кажется, она споткнулась.

— Извините…

— Да ерунда… — Она вскочила, не сводя взгляд с коридора перед собой. — Бежим, потеряемся! Где они?

И правда, не было никого видно. Развилка. 

— На-а-айл! — донеслось слева. 

Женщина рванула на звук, Найл следом.

— Я Джин, если что, — пробормотала она на бегу.

Найл долго думал, зачем ему это сообщили, только через несколько развилок сообразил, что надо как-то ответить.

— Очень... приятно, — пропыхтел он и тут же не вписался в поворот, ударился локтем так, что коридор перед глазами расцветился пятнами; грохнулся, выронил конверт и чуть не завыл от боли. Да что за невезение! Аж слезы выступили. Надо догонять эту… как её... Джин… И не оглянулась ведь, сука!

Найл поднялся на четвереньки, нашаривая конверт, и ему показалось вдруг, что земля под ним ритмично подрагивает: та-дам, та-дам... Вспомнились книжки про индейцев, которые прижимались к земле, чтобы издалека услышать всадника. Всадника? В подземелье?

И тут Найл понял, что он слышит — он слышит цокот копыт, черт его возьми! Да, он видел лошадей только в кино, но сейчас этот звук раздавался у него за спиной!

Найл стартанул прямо как был, с четверенек, за пару секунд домчался до следующей развилки, заметался там, не зная, куда свернуть. Кроме своего шумного дыхания и грохота сердца, он ничего не слышал, и это добавляло паники. Найл зажал себе рот руками.

Та-дам. Та-дам. 

— На-а-айл!

Он бросился в коридор, снова чуть не сшиб Джин.

— Бежим! Бежим, там… — он схватил женщину за руку и потащил за собой. Та не стала ничего уточнять, припустила чуть ли не быстрей Найла. Так, вдвоем, они и вывалились в другой коридор, светлый, где их поджидала вся группа.

Носатый шустро запер за ними дверь и снова устремился вперед. А вот остальные смотрели с интересом.

— Вас что там, за задницу укусили? — поинтересовалась Изи.

— Нет... Я... упал, — выдавил Найл, все еще тяжело дыша. Не хотелось выглядеть идиотом. Ну какие кони в коридоре? Пусть даже и подземном. Джин тоже ничего объяснять не стала, она уже была далеко впереди.

— Может, тут игры на выживание? — Изи потащила брата за остальными. — Что за дурдом!

— Ага, королевская битва! — хохотнул один из парней, обернувшись.

Изи его проигнорировала. 

Они добежали до небольшого холла с длинной деревянной скамьей.

— Присаживаемся, присаживаемся, — носатый указал на скамью, а сам нырнул в одну из дверей и исчез.

Несколько минут все молчали, оглядываясь и восстанавливая дыхание.

— Ну норм, — снова тот парень, что шутил про королевскую битву. — Нахрена было так нестись? 

Только минут через пять дверь открылась снова, и вместо носатого появилась монументального вида женщина с черными волосами, скрученными в пучок так плотно, что голова казалась крашеной. Если очкастый чудик напоминал Найлу охотничьего пса, то эта женщина, конечно же, была лошадью: мощная грудь, крутые бедра, шелковистая грива. «Не она ли это цокала копытами?» — мрачно подумал Найл и опустил взгляд на её ноги: обычные черные туфли без каблука и толстые лодыжки в капроне.

Женщина оглядела толпу вспотевшей, растрепанной молодежи и сообщила:

— Я миссис Фостер. Вы заключенные, присланные на принудительные работы. Вольницы здесь не будет, — она говорила как кирпичи укладывала: положила, придавила, взяла следующий. — Каждый будет содержаться в отдельной камере. В ней будет спать и питаться. Остальное время — работы. 

— Какие? — влез все тот же парень. Найл его теперь хорошо рассмотрел: темноволосый и остроносый, на шее татуировка с птицами. Изи на него бессовестно пялилась, ей такие анимешные нравились. А кому нет-то…

Кирпичи продолжали укладываться:

— Никакого общения. Подъем в 6.00. Завтрак в 7.00. Обед в 13.30. Ужин в 20.00. Отбой в 21.00. Каждому будет выдано его задание. 

— Блин, это мы видеться не будем, что ли? — прошептала Изи.

Найл занервничал. Два месяца вот так, в одиночке? Он даже не представлял себе, каково это, он никогда не жил один. И никогда не расставался с Изи! Конечно, от этого не умирают, он взрослый… Но сразу стало не по себе. Найл помрачнел, Изи тоже нахохлилась, остальным, кажется, было все равно. Понятное дело, они-то не двойняшки!

— Встаем, проходим, — грохнул очередной кирпич. И все покорно пошли за миссис Фостер по коридору, остановились у серой двери, которую она открыла. — Найл Хирт!

Вот так он оказался заперт в комнатушке с кроватью, столиком и ванной-закутком. Только что были все эти люди, коридоры, Изи… И вдруг тишина.

Найл постоял, потом отжал ручку двери, толкнул её плечом, уже понимая, что делает глупость. Массивная, с полукруглой, похожей на кошачий лаз нишей внизу, дверь не шелохнулась. Заперта.

Он топтался у порога, не решаясь войти по-настоящему. Как будто, пока он не сел на кровать, всё ещё можно было отыграть, всё понарошку. Ну, потому что… как так? Вот только что они перешептывались с Изи, и вдруг все пропало. А что там с ней? Её тоже запрут? А куда? Может, рядом? Какого черта он вообще так покорно сюда зашел? Не сообразил, что это может быть камера. Подумал, что… Да ничего он не подумал. Не успел, как всегда. Его вызвали, он сделал два шага вперед, и дверь закрылась. 

Найл постоял ещё, затем решительно прошел к кровати с зеленым одеялом и сел на неё. 

Вот.   
Всё.  
Здравствуй, новая жизнь.


	2. Chapter 2

Новая жизнь оказалась спокойной. В назначенное время отодвигалась заслонка внизу двери — вот что это было за углубление! — и внутрь просовывался поднос с едой. Через полчаса открывалась дверь, и женщина-лошадь приходила объявить о работе. В первый день, после обеда, Найл красил стену в какой-то комнате, на следующее утро вычищал коридор. Работы там оказалось столько, что и вторую половину дня он провел там же: проволочной щеткой соскребал со стен мох и грязь, выковыривал раскрошившиеся кирпичи, сгребал мусор в мешки. Работа грязная и монотонная, но Найл был ей рад. Он уставал физически и потом крепко спал.   
Кроме миссис Фостер, он больше ни разу никого не видел, да и с ней не общался — она молча приводила его на рабочее место и запирала на ключ. Найл пытался понять, почему тут так устроено. Боялись бунтов? Возможно. Ведь, казалось, кроме женщины-лошади и того носатого, на острове из персонала больше никого не было, что довольно странно. Потратились бы на нормальную охрану, раз решили использовать заключенных! Ладно Найл, с ним никаких проблем, он никогда в жизни не дрался, а когда у него волосы были длинные, в хвост, его иногда и за девушку со спины принимали: невысокий, худенький. К тому же они с Изи таскали друг у друга толстовки и футболки, если чистых не было, а срочно надо. Но это Найл со своей несерьезной статьей о налогах, а вот тот бритый бугай, например? У которого татуировки, ручищи с буграми мышц и волоски на пальцах? Этот уж точно не за переход дороги в неположенном месте осужден! Так почему они тут таких не боялись? Может, прецедента не было? Или потому что отсюда все равно не сбежишь?

Какими бы ни были причины запирания, Найл это одобрял — ему так было спокойней. Пусть это глупо, но воспоминания о проклятом цокоте копыт лезли и лезли в голову всякий раз, когда его выводили в старые коридоры. Иногда удавалось уговорить себя, что ничего не было, ему показалось — никто ведь больше не слышал! Может, Джин что-то заметила, и то не факт, он ведь не успел с ней об этом поговорить. Да и вообще ни с кем. То есть, по сути, кроме его приступа паники в коридоре, ничего не произошло, значит, не было причин нервничать. И все-таки Найл иногда резко прекращал работу и замирал, прислушиваясь, но ни разу ничего не слышал. Это успокаивало, потому с каждым днем он все реже устраивал такие минуты тишины. 

После работы его отводили обратно в камеру, где уже стоял поднос с едой и лежала чистая одежда — все те же безразмерные толстовка со штанами, вечером ещё футболка и трусы.

Кормили очень хорошо, работа скорее успокаивала, чем утомляла, никаких событий не происходило. Одинаковые дни тянулись один за другим, Найл их даже не считал, решив, что так оно спокойней. Он скучал по Изи, скучал по книгам и компьютеру, но все это было глухим фоном — неприятно, но не остро. А здесь и сейчас все шло размеренно и почти беззвучно. Общаться было не с кем: женщина-лошадь даже здороваться не желала, а больше никого Найл не видел. И, удивительное дело, он впервые в жизни ощутил потребность говорить вслух. Он, которого всю жизнь шпыняли за молчаливость, остро хотел хотя бы парой слов перекинуться с живым человеком. Но не с собой же разговаривать! Услышат — бог знает что подумают... Поразмыслив ещё пару деньков, Найл решил, что в камере очень хорошая звукоизоляция: в тот первый день дверь закрылась, и больше он никого не слышал. Значит, можно и поговорить, никто не узнает. Правда, с разговорами не сразу получилось, сначала Найл не мог придумать тему, потом ему было неловко, но в конце концов спел пару песен, и сразу стало веселее. Не забыл родной язык! А если кто и услышит — что ж, сами виноваты. Нечего людей в одиночке держать, устроили тут Форт-Нокс! То есть Алькатрас. Или даже Тауэр.

Ещё немного такой жизни, и он слепит себе из хлебного мякиша куколку и будет с ней по вечерам беседовать. Или нарисует портрет на стене. В общем, заведет себе воображаемого друга, благо опыт имелся, в детстве у Найла уже был такой. На самом деле, другом служило пятно на обоях, но Найл видел в нем лицо мальчика и по вечерам, перед сном, с ним шепотом разговаривал. Засыпал, бормоча и представляя, что тот ему отвечает. Если подумать, прототип интернета…

Обдумывая эту мысль, Найл шарил взглядом по стене в поисках пятен. А вдруг найдется подходящее? Тут ведь кто-то жил до него? Вдруг нарисовал где-нибудь в уголке… Или написал. О, вот пятно, похожее на кактус в горшочке. Но до разговоров с кактусами Найл ещё не дошел. Тщательно изучив одну стену и не найдя ничего примечательного, он повернулся осмотреть следующую и заметил быстрое движение — темная точка в углу пропала со стены прямо у него на глазах. Найл бросился к этому месту, ударил ладонью, поковырял пальцем. Тут отверстие! И оно заткнуто камушком. Сколько он ни пытался выдавить его, камушек то ли сидел крепко, то ли его держали с той стороны.

Найл задыхался от волнения. За ним подсматривали? Кто? Зачем? Сколько времени? Постоянно? Если это кто-то из заключенных, то почему не общался, а вот так?.. В голову лезли мысли о реалити-шоу и экспериментах над людьми. Удачный он выбрал денек, чтобы спеть!

— Эй! — сердито потребовал Найл. — Вы, там! Я все равно уже видел!

Камушек не поддавался. 

Нет, нет, надо подумать…. Найл сел у стены так, чтобы его нельзя было увидеть через дырочку, даже если она снова откроется, и тут же подскочил от новой мысли: а вдруг тут ещё такие есть?

Остаток времени до самого отбоя он потратил на то, чтобы тщательно осмотреть все стены комнатки, включая дверь и ванную, но больше отверстий не было, или они были лучше замаскированы. Найл вернулся к первому, поковырял камушек — крепко сидит, зараза. Ему же не могло показаться? Нет! Он видел!

Выключился свет, а Найл так и сидел у стены, не решаясь пойти и лечь в кровать, на которую из дырочки открывался отличный вид. Он размышлял. Ещё пару раз пытался окликнуть своего невидимого соседа, стучал в стену, но не добился ни малейшего толку. 

А потом ему стало смешно — у него все-таки есть воображаемый друг! Только невидимый, потому что сидит там, за стеной. И какого черта! Да этот друг за прошедшие недели и так уже видел все, что можно было увидеть. Ничего выдающегося. Найл, может, в носу ковырялся пару раз да подрочил в темноте. Подумаешь, большое дело. Он разогнул затекшие от долгого сидения ноги, поднялся и направился к кровати.

— Спокойной ночи! — громко произнес Найл и впервые за долгое время широко улыбнулся.

Все-таки он тут не один.

***

Еще пара дней размеренной жизни — и Найл привык к тому, что у него есть зритель. Тот по-прежнему отмалчивался, но Найл уже не раз замечал, что отверстие бывает открыто. Он решил больше не бросаться к нему и не орать. Может, там сидит кто-то совсем отвыкший от людей, и ему требуется время, чтобы набраться смелости и начать общаться. Версию реалити-шоу Найл решительно отмел — скукотища ведь, кому это нужно. И опытов над ним вроде бы никаких не проводили, если не считать таковым сытую размеренную жизнь безо всяких событий. А если бы в соседней камере сидел кто-то из их партии, так он давно бы отозвался. Найл помнил всех: Изи, Джин, бритого здоровяка, парня с татушкой, девушку с косой и ещё одного паренька, что называется, без особых примет. Все без странностей вроде, нормальные. В общем, Найл довольно быстро сочинил себе историю про такого же заключенного, как он сам, которого приговорили к здешней монотонности не на пару месяцев, а на годы, и он тут в одиночестве немного одичал.

Найл здоровался с соседом, когда возвращался в камеру, рассказывал, чем сегодня занимался на работе. Иногда делился какими-нибудь идеями, которые приходили ему в голову. Хотя в ответ не было ни звука, ни шороха, болталось Найлу легко и непринужденно: не сам с собой же — с другим человеком! Это нормально. 

Было нормально. Пока однажды в послеобеденную смену не погас свет. 

Найл уже несколько часов шкурил и скоблил синюю деревянную дверь в одном из коридоров: миссис Фостер приказала удалить старый слой краски, зашпаклевать все дефекты и выкрасить по новой. Найл возился здесь с самого утра, второй раз за сегодня с головы до ног усыпался голубоватой пылью. Натянутый на нос ворот футболки спасал от вдыхания этой дряни, зато постоянно то сползал, то давил переносицу; по лбу скатывались капельки пота, волосы слиплись. Зато работа спорилась, Найл даже мурлыкал что-то ритмичное — и тут обрушилась темнота. Абсолютная, беспросветная, какой в нормальной жизни почти никогда не случается, в ней всегда есть что-то: окно, выключатель, зажигалка… Тут не было ничего. 

Найл замер как был, с проволочной щеткой в руке. Долго ждал, что свет вот-вот включится снова. Но минуты шли, сердце стучало, а света не было. 

Утершись рукавом, Найл осторожно, медленно отошел к стене, стена успокаивала: он не в безбрежной тьме посреди ничего, у него под рукой надежная кирпичная кладка. А вот — Найл выронил щетку и протянул вторую руку — дверь. Он помнил, как его сюда привели, и если свет не включится, то он может вернуться. Правда, миссис Фостер всегда запирала за собой…

Найлу послышались шаги, очень легкие.

— Миссис Фостер? — неуверенно окликнул он. Обычно женщина-лошадь топала, как это самое животное на параде, но, может, в темноте все иначе. — Миссис Фостер?

Тишина.   
Шаги. Легкие: идущий не спотыкался, не останавливался, двигался уверенно и мягко… Словно видел в темноте! 

Найл дышать перестал, от страха ослабли ноги. Зачем он отозвался? Почему не стоял тихо? Что ж он тупой такой? И что теперь делать?

Он таращил глаза, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то, но уже не было даже цветных пятен — глаза привыкли к темноте и ничего, кроме неё, не видели.

Найл не мог думать, кто идет, зачем идет, он просто умирал от ужаса. То переставал дышать, то всхлипывал, то мелко-мелко хватал воздух. Мозг включился на короткий миг и подсказал поднять щетку, Найл тут же присел и схватил это не слишком увесистое, но все-таки оружие. Спокойней не стало, пусть он и выставил его перед собой. Ему послышался короткий насмешливый фырк.   
Что?   
Найл снова замер, но больше не слышал ничего, даже шагов. 

— Брось щетку… успокойся… — шепот был таким легким, что не разобрать, мужской или женский это голос. Зато хорошо слышалась насмешка. Не злая — снисходительная, как к глупому ребенку, но для Найла она стала последней каплей. 

Он заорал и метнул на звук щетку. Судя по стуку, промазал, и она врезалась в стену. Лишившись последнего оружия, Найл бросился наутек и моментально врезался в дверь. Одуревший от боли и ужаса, он ещё какое-то время бестолково размахивал руками, ударяясь о кладку и дерево, ссадил ухо о кирпичи и наконец замер, вжавшись спиной в стену за дверью и тяжело дыша. 

— Тихо, тихо… — все с той же добродушной снисходительностью прошелестел голос. — Сломаешь себе что-нибудь…

Теплые пальцы коснулись щеки Найла, он дернулся, но бежать было некуда, если только на пол сползти, на что он не решился, потому стоял, таращась в темноту и дрожа всем телом. А чужая рука продолжала скользить по шее, плечам — мягко, но теперь уверенно. Легла на затылок, чуть помяла окаменевшие мышцы.

— Дыши… Зачем тебе обморок?

Найл послушно втянул воздух и тут же выдохнул со словами:

— Кто ты? Чего...

— Тщ-щ-щ-щ… — Палец прижался к губам, пресекая разговоры. — Просто дыши…

Найл не рискнул спорить. Из него медленно вытекали силы, уходила дрожь, тело слабело и тяжело наваливалось на стену. Будь она скользкой, Найл сидел бы уже на полу, но грубый кирпич держал надежно.

Невидимые руки продолжали гладить, то ли успокаивая, то ли присваивая: шея, плечи, бока, грудь, руки, снова шея, щеки, волосы… Найл был уверен, что руки мужские — слишком сильные, слишком большие. Само по себе это не пугало. Его уже ничего не пугало, он слишком устал для сильных эмоций, только вяло пытался понять, чего от него хочет этот человек. Мог бы что угодно сделать, а он только касался и смотрел. Найл не сомневался, что за ним жадно наблюдают; он всей своей пыльной пропотевшей кожей чувствовал неотрывный взгляд.

Пальцы скользнули по его лицу, легли на губы, обвели их контур, погладили. Найл невольно вздохнул, и пальцы дрогнули. Чужое горячее дыхание коротко коснулось щеки, жесткие губы прижались к уголку рта, и Найл с изумлением почувствовал: они растянуты в улыбке. И горький запах… На мгновение Найлу показалось, что сейчас он вспомнит что-то такое далекое… такое… важное… Он зажмурился, чтобы не вспугнуть, не оборвать связь…

Невидимая теплая рука легко огладила его напоследок, и Найл остался один. Ни прикосновений, ни запаха, ни чужого дыхания — только шаги: тот, кто был здесь, уходил не так крадучись, как шел сюда. Теперь он почти бежал.

И Найлу стало одиноко.   
Пусто.  
Он сполз на пол, где долго сидел, бессмысленно таращась в темноту. Ни о чем не думалось, не было сил шевелиться. Он всё пытался снова ощутить тот запах, ухватиться как за ниточку и вытянуть из памяти давно в ней затонувшее, погребенное под ежедневным и мелочным, такое важное. Оно было так близко... Но вспоминались почему-то разогретые солнцем перила балкона и старая мамина юбка в клетку. Найл мучительно сморщился — мелькнувшее у поверхности сорвалось с крючка и ушло в глубину.

Он закрыл глаза и всхлипнул. Слезы горячим катились по лицу и холодным капали за растянутый ворот футболки. 

***

После случившегося Найл потерял интерес к своему соседу и замолчал. Он вставал утром, ел и уходил на работу. Работал с остервенением, чтобы думать не оставалось сил, снова ел, снова работал. Потом ел опять и наконец спал. Изо дня в день. 

Найл не думал о произошедшем — отказывался думать. Он не знал, хочет ли он новой встречи в темноте или боится её. Нужно ли ему знать, почему тот человек улыбался, почему был ласков, или лучше забыть? Кто это был? Зачем он так сделал? Что это значило? Было проще не думать, а Найлу хотелось простоты и покоя.

Он был подавлен и взбудоражен одновременно, его раздирало какими-то чувствами, которых он не понимал. Найл запихивал их внутрь — они лезли наружу. Если днем с ними ещё получалось справляться, то ночью совсем никак. Куда исчезли обычные сны? Теперь до утра мучило суматошное, обрывочное, полное горького запаха и гулких коридоров. А проклятое воспоминание снова и снова взблескивало рыбкой, но не давалось в руки.

Найл осунулся, перестал бриться и умывался теперь не глядя в зеркало. Когда однажды после ужина раздалось тихое «Эй», он даже не дернулся. До него не сразу дошло, что это прозвучало вслух, он так и сидел над подносом с грязной посудой.

— Эй, — повторил голос. Его было плохо слышно через маленькую дырочку, но Найл наконец поднял глаза.

— Эй? — переспросил он, включаясь в реальность, и тут же поморщился. Отличный у них получался диалог. Такого стоило ждать неделями!

— Ты как? — перебил его терзания новый вопрос. 

Найл в ответ пожал плечами. Поднялся, дошел до стены с открытым глазком и сел рядом. Отверстие чернело теперь над его левым плечом.

— Что-то случилось? — мужской голос, все-таки мужской. Найл слабо улыбнулся. Не то чтобы он был против женщин, да и какой у него тут выбор, но он придумал себе соседа своего пола и был рад, что угадал.

— Да в общем нет, ерунда… — Найл не знал, что сказать. Меня в темноте потрогали? Вот уж трагедия, он что, трепетная школьница? Ему девятнадцать лет — давно взрослый. И трогали его безобидно, если разобраться, даже ласково. С девственностью своей Найл распрощался ещё в прошлом году на какой-то дурацкой вечеринке, и там с ним гораздо меньше церемонились: все было быстро, потно и не слишком приятно, однако тогда он был страшно горд. Найл не знал, как объяснить, из-за чего его сейчас так корежило.

— Не ерунда, — возразили из-за стены. — Я вижу. Расскажи.

Найл и хотел бы рассказать, но, увы, впал в то, что Изи называла художественной тупкой. У него такое случалось — не идут слова, и все. Казалось бы, почему не рассказать, хуже-то не станет. Но для этого нужно было с чего-то начать, подобрать слова, а они не подбирались, они исчезали в неведомой дали вместе с умением связно мыслить и способностью артикулировать. И чем дольше их не было, тем более неловкой становилась ситуация, такой, что уже никакими словами не спасти. Найл мучительно краснел, сопел и молчал. Сколько раз он придумывал, о чем поболтает с соседом, и вот пожалуйста. Сразу успех. 

Ещё через несколько минут Найл был готов наглухо замуровать отверстие в стене, чтобы позориться хотя бы без свидетелей. Но с той стороны все было воспринято иначе.

— Я не навязываюсь, — пробормотал голос. — Просто если это про темноту…

— Про темноту? — выпалил Найл, забыв о смущении и о том, что он к речи временно не способен.

— У меня было похожее... Расскажи, легче будет.

И Найл рассказал. Неожиданно для себя, горячо и подробно. Хотел в двух словах, но зачем-то вывалил все: про то, как сильно испугался сначала и как подчинился потом; как из него словно вытекла жизнь; про горький запах и воспоминание — такие болезненно, неуловимо знакомые; про то, что плохо спит, не может успокоиться и сам не понимает почему. Слова шли потоком и выносили наружу все забитое внутрь, Найл говорил и сам поражался — вот это его прорвало!   
Монолог закончился так же резко, как начался, и Найл смутился. Не слишком ли он разоткровенничался? Вот так взять и окатить человека как из ведра. Он же подумает, что Найл болтун, а это не так. Просто… просто… Да почему нет ответа? Он что, все испортил?

— У тебя нормальная реакция, — донеслось из-за стены. — Даже не сомневайся. Это было насилие по сути, но не по форме, и несоответствие тебя сбивает с толку. Если бы тебя избили, ты бы легче реагировал, потому что все было бы понятно. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— У меня было похожее, — с легкой запинкой признался невидимый собеседник и надолго замолчал. Найл не стал допытываться, чувствовал, что не стоит, лучше поговорить о чем-то простом и обычном. О чем там говорят незнакомые люди?

— Меня зовут Найл. А тебя?

— Аст… Асти.

— Я так рад, что ты заговорил. Мне, и правда, легче стало.

— Я долго не решался.

— Хорошо, что решился, — Найл улыбнулся. — Ты давно здесь?

— Да, давно.

Найл подумал, что собеседник тоже болтливостью не отличается. Ну, может, привыкнет ещё? 

— И за что тебя сюда?

— Убийство, — донеслось из-за стены. 

И вот тут Найл снова растерял все слова. Пауза становилась мучительной. 

— Ложись спать, Найл, — мягко посоветовал Асти. — Ты устал. Эта ночь пройдет лучше, вот увидишь. 

— Да, я… Я пойду. Спокойной ночи.

 

***

Асти оказался прав: Найл спал без снов и проснулся только от скрежета заслонки — завтрак. В камеру ворвался запах кофе, и оставаться в постели стало просто невозможно. Найл ринулся в ванную и полюбовался в зеркало на свою красоту: волосы тусклыми лохмами, рыжеватая щетина проплешинами, на щеках серые последствия небрежного мытья. Ай, молодец! Неудивительно, что Асти за него переживал. Значит так, немедленно придать себе человеческий облик: сбрить, отмыть, причесать! До чего себя довел из-за ерунды… И все это быстро, чтоб успеть позавтракать.

Надраивая шею мочалкой, Найл промотал в голове вечерний разговор и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за то, что так среагировал на признание Асти. Нет, а что он думал, когда выпытывал подробности? Сказано же было — долго здесь. Уж, наверное, не за кражу в супермаркете! Асти и так не разговорить, по слову вытягивать приходится, а с таким глупым поведением он совсем замкнуться может!

Кое-как обтеревшись, Найл высунулся из ванной посмотреть на отверстие в стене — открыто! 

— Асти? — осторожно позвал он.

— Да тут я, — донеслось из соседней камеры.

И Найл улыбнулся. 

Так, что там на завтрак кроме кофе?

 

***

Жизнь наладилась так же стремительно, как испортилась. Найл чуть ли не вприпрыжку бежал в камеру, потому что там можно было поболтать с Асти: утром и днем — немножко, а вечером — о, вечером как следует. Он быстро понял, что о себе Асти рассказывать не любит, уж больно уклончиво он отвечал на личные вопросы: 

— А тебя на какие работы водят?   
— Я не работаю.   
— Почему?   
— Так сложилось.

— Ты скучаешь по кому-нибудь?  
— Да, очень.  
— Я тоже, по Изи. Это сестра, мы с ней двойняшки. Вообще-то мы не очень похожи, только волосы светлые у обоих. А так мы разные совершенно: она болтушка, шустрая, веселая, а я рохля. И у неё глаза карие, а у меня непонятные какие-то. Изи говорит, это светло-зеленый, но, по-моему, желтоватые какие-то, как у дворняжки. А у тебя есть брат или сестра?  
— Не знаю. Я не общаюсь с родственниками.  
— Но ты скучаешь по кому-то?  
— Да.

И так постоянно: короткие ответы и никакой информации о себе. Найл старался не делать из этого трагедии, подумаешь, не хочет человек откровенничать с незнакомцем из соседней камеры! Да какой смысл в этих откровениях, если подумать? Мало ли что у кого в жизни было, зачем обязательно в душу лезть. Они отлично болтали на всякие прочие темы: книги, фильмы, игры, политика. Часами напролет! Асти оказался потрясающим собеседником, Найл никогда в жизни не испытывал такого восторга от общения с другим человеком и сам себе удивлялся: его всегда считали неразговорчивым, и он привык так о себе думать. Может, у него, как у того мальчика из анекдота, раньше просто повода не было? А теперь он подолгу рассказывал о своей жизни, выкладывал все свои мечты и планы, даже сюжет книги, которую давно мечтал написать... Асти все было интересно.

Конечно, хотелось разузнать и об Асти побольше, как бы Найл себя ни уговаривал, что ему это неважно. Неправда, ему очень хотелось, но он решил не напирать. Захочет — сам расскажет. Заговорил же с ним Асти в конце концов! Нужно просто подождать.

Была у соседа и ещё одна странность: он попросил на него не смотреть. В дырочку и так особо ничего не разглядеть было — Найл пытался пару раз, но уж больно она маленькая, а стена толстая, к тому же Асти часто её закрывал со своей стороны. А потом дополнительно взял с Найла обещание не подсматривать, и тот крепко его держал, несмотря на соблазн. Страх разрушить доверие и лишиться общения был сильнее любопытства.

Он жалел теперь, что не стал считать дни, и сейчас понятия не имел, сколько ему здесь осталось. Асти сказал, что календарь тоже не ведет. А если его, Найла, срок закончится прямо завтра, к примеру? Его это пугало, он теперь представить себе не мог, как можно уехать. Ну, то есть нет, конечно, он вернется в нормальную жизнь, как же иначе, и Изи наконец снова будет с ним, но… Можно попозже? Потом?

Найл не хотел себе признаваться, что в ближайшем будущем ему, да и Изи тоже, не светило ничего хорошего. А плохое светило ещё как: жить им теперь негде, с работы обоих давным-давно уволили…. Они найдут себе новую, наверное. Конечно, найдут, но теперь придется снимать жилье, а это серьезная расходная статья. И ещё неизвестно, как повлияет на их жизни судимость… Не те мысли, которые хочется крутить в голове, чтобы как следует обдумать. Такие бы затолкать поглубже и хоть на время забыть. Тем более о чем тут думать, если ничего уже не поделать — все будет как будет. Вернутся они в родной город и уже там, на месте, будут решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Выживут, не впервой. А сейчас какой смысл себе настроение портить? 

Здесь-то все у него хорошо.   
Даже тот злосчастный инцидент в темноте уже не казался чем-то значительным. Сны какие-то, воспоминания… Ерунда. Гораздо важнее был Асти! Разговоры с ним, его смех, его мягкий голос. Попытки представить себе, как выглядит невидимый собеседник. Асти отказывался об этом говорить, и Найл многое успел себе напредставлять, хотя и понимал, что вряд ли они когда-нибудь смогут пообщаться лично. Самое большее, на что можно было надеяться, это что Асти разрешит посмотреть на себя через дырочку, но даже ради этой малости Найл готов был оставаться здесь сколько угодно!

Сколько угодно. Ради возможности маленькой радости в неопределенной перспективе.


	3. Chapter 3

Во второй раз свет погас так же внезапно и прочно, как в первый. По коридору потянуло сквозняком, и Найл замер, уставившись в темноту и не зная, как поступить. Отойти к стене? Затаиться в углу? Что будет на этот раз? Запирала ли миссис Фостер дверь? Попытаться сбежать? Но как это сделать в коридорчике, если он ни черта не видит, а тот, другой, очень даже?

А может, тут и нет никого — просто погас свет...

Найл сглотнул и постарался не дышать, прислушиваясь: тяжело хрустнули камушки под чьей-то ногой. Снова. Звук был какой-то странный, хрусткий и короткий, словно человек не полностью ставил стопу, а носком втыкал. Очень громко. Ближе. Ещё ближе.

Это кто-то другой!

Найл попятился, а когда тот, кто приближался, всхрапнул и мощный звук ударился о стены, оглушая, Найл заорал от ужаса и рванулся бежать, прекрасно понимая, что некуда, но стоять на месте было выше его сил. Он врезался в стену почти сразу, ссадил лоб, и тут же твердое наподдало в спину так, что из легких вышибло воздух и крик сам собой оборвался. Что-то притиснуло Найла к стене — не понять что. Не рука, не грудь, но что-то жесткое и плоское — теплое! — уперлось в спину. Что это? И ещё словно камнями подпирало ребра с двух сторон. Найл бился в идеальной ловушке — никуда не вывернуться. Он пытался отбрыкиваться, но только ссаживал колени и сдирал ладони, а потом нащупал то, что давило с боков: это было похоже на… Не может быть. Круглые в поперечнике, ребристые, огромные… рога? А в спину, значит, упирался… лоб? И дыхание такое шумное, потому что...

Найл тоненько завыл и обвис — мозаика сложилась в жуткое осознание: тот хрусткий звук был от копыт! Это огромный бык, и он… наконец поймал его.

Словно подтверждая догадку, бык всхрапнул и пару раз показательно ударил по земле копытом; мелкие камушки порскнули в стороны. Найл молчал и висел, подпертый лбом и рогами, не зная, чего ожидать, и лихорадочно соображая, каких же размеров должен быть бык, чтобы у него был такой широченный лоб? Ладно, Найл довольно худенький, но все равно, это же полметра точно… Как такой монстр бегал по здешним коридорам?

Бык фыркнул и поворчал. Может, он не злой и отпустит? Такому убить одного удара хватило бы, а он просто стоит и сопит. Может, надо с ним поговорить? Найл никак не мог сообразить, что нужно говорить быкам. Он же смотрел про корриду, надо сосредоточиться, напрячь память… Но вспоминалось только «цоб-цобе». Кажется, это не то... 

Бык стоял смирно, но нажим не ослаблял. Шумно дышал. На шум никто не явился, что было не удивительно — про здешнюю звукоизоляцию Найл давно все понял. Он крепко зажмурился, чтобы не заплакать. Ну как, как можно было влипнуть в такую историю? Что у них тут вообще делает бык? Под землей? В коридорах? Найл всхлипнул и окаменел от очередной догадки: бык в коридорах… под землей… лабиринт…

Шумное фырканье за спиной показалось насмешливым.

— Отпусти, — прошептал Найл. Бык рыкнул. — Ну чего ты меня держишь… Что я тебе сделал?

Рогатая голова боднула чуть сильнее, предлагая заткнуться.

— Так и будешь держать, пока не сдохну? — разозлился вдруг Найл. — Ну поймал, дальше что?

Сильные руки рванули вниз его штаны — грубо, царапнув кожу. Найл онемел от осознания перспектив. Если у этой твари такие рога, то какое там все остальное? Ладно, одно дело — человек, хотя и с человеком было не особо приятно, но это… И откуда тут руки? Чьи они? Страх придал сил, Найл заколотил руками и ногами по новой. Глупо — он только себе делал хуже, до быка достать вообще ни разу не удалось, — но испуганное тело пыталось спастись против воли и рассудка: бежать-бежать-бежать. 

Бык терпеливо дождался, когда Найл устанет, и с коротким рыком подбросил его рогами выше по стене, отчего ноги оторвались от земли, а руки нелепо растопырились. Висеть при поддержке рогов и стены было не больно, проблема была в другом — воздуха набрать в грудь не получалось. И без того тяжелое дыхание Найла сделалось судорожным, но мощные руки подхватили его под бедра, принимая на себя вес тела, и стало легче. Бык пристроил его поудобней, чтобы лицо не прижималось к стене. Найл даже смог взяться за рога руками, так они меньше давили. «Упражнения на брусьях, — невесело подумал он, — вот и пригодились».

Одобрительное фырканье за спиной не успокаивало: теперь Найл всей обнаженной кожей чувствовал горячее дыхание твари при каждом её выдохе: сильное, неторопливое, оно окатывало низ спины и заднюю поверхность бедер. Конечно, чего этому чудовищу бояться и часто дышать. Он тут может творить всё, что хочет.

В подтверждение его мыслей бык лизнул Найла горячим шершавым языком по ноге, взрыкнул на попытки увернуться и продолжил широко и влажно вылизывать: вторая нога, ягодицы, бока… Найл заскулил — зачем это? Он его сожрет? Если бы просто трахнуть хотел, давно бы уже трахнул, с такой-то силищей. У него вон одна ладонь человеческую ногу чуть ли не кольцом обхватывала, что ему жалкие подергивания Найла? Давно бы насадил на себя десяток-другой раз и отбросил подыхать — кто после такого выживет? А этот только фыркал и лизал, лизал… Что ему нужно вообще? В голову лезли прочитанные когда-то и совершенно ненужные сейчас подробности о смерти на колу, и Найл задрожал. Ну почему когда надо что-то полезное вспомнить, то черта с два, а вот про это бы и не знать никогда, но нет, он помнит все детали!

Бык поудобней ухватил бедра Найла, теперь большие — огромные! — пальцы легли под ягодицы и разминали стиснутые от ужаса мышцы. Попытки начать дергаться бык тут же пресекал, и Найл смирился, свесил голову между рогами. Все равно невозможно понять, что нужно этой твари… Говорят, если животное пугается перед смертью, у него мясо невкусное. Может, это чудовище — гурман? У него небось опыт в поедании людей ого-го какой…

Бык заурчал, зафыркал на его покорность. Язык стал двигаться с нажимом — по слюне не больно, — переместился на внутреннюю поверхность бедер и вдруг широко прошелся по яйцам и вверх, между ягодиц. Найл взвился, но его встряхнули: «Тихо!» — а язык продолжал свою работу, то извиваясь и забираясь в складочки, то распластываясь горячо и влажно. 

И тогда Найл застонал от бессилия — бык медленно, но верно добивался своего: несмотря на всю чудовищность ситуации и неудобную позу, возбуждение давало о себе знать. Найл в жизни не поверил бы, что такое возможно. Кто ж не знает, нет лучшего средства от эрекции, чем страх. Но горячее сопение, влажная ласка языка и сила рук делали свое дело, и на Найла накатывала тяжелая, бездумная похоть. У неё был сильный горький запах, и рыбка воспоминания плескалась совсем рядом, вот... вот...

«Он.. этот… он же не делает ничего плохого, — думал Найл. — Он мог бы, легко, но он не делает. И если он хочет… Пусть. Разве это плохо? Я все равно его даже не вижу, это почти как сон… Может, это и правда сон… Пусть...»

Язык скользнул внутрь, и Найл невольно развел колени шире, пропуская, принимая его в себя. Бык тихонько зарычал, довольный, громко фыркнул, и язык исчез, широко лизнув поясницу напоследок. По правому бедру Найла гибко ударило чем-то упругим и пушистым, затем так же — по левому. Да это хвост! Вот, снова. Бык взволнованно бил им себя по бокам, Найлу доставался только кончик с кисточкой. Руки снова перехватили бедра поудобней, и стало ясно, что с предварительными ласками покончено, в зад уперлось что-то серьезней и толще языка. Найл задышал ртом, заставляя себя расслабиться, — только хуже будет! — но член до странности плавно проскользнул внутрь, распирая стенки, но не причиняя боли. Радостный взрык раскатился по коридорчику, и Найла прошибло потом, но не от страха — не больно! Не больно — хорошо… Воспоминания бились внутри, готовые прорваться, горячее сопение сушило спину, руки дрожали от усталости, но хотелось, чтобы это равномерное движение взад-вперед не прекращалось никогда. В животе сладко тянуло, Найл обмирал от предвкушения того, что накатывалось горячей волной, и уже бессознательно скулил, подмахивая. Когда длинный влажный язык снова вступил в дело, добрался до яиц и заелозил по основанию члена, мир взорвался белизной, и, содрогаясь под победный рев, Найл ещё чувствовал, как сильные руки крепче стиснули его обмякающее тело, ладони соскользнули с рогов и горячие толчки заполнили нутро. Спасительное забытье наконец придвинулось вплотную, и Найл с тихим выдохом сорвался в него.

***

Очнулся он все в той же темноте на полу, у стены. Затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь: он был один. Минотавр исчез. И если бы не сперма, подсохшая на бедрах, и не недвусмысленные ощущения в заднице, то можно было подумать, что все приснилось. Привиделось. Кстати, нужно найти свои штаны. Найл нашарил их, кое-как надел; хоть они и оказались сильно порваны, но держались. Когда явится женщина-лошадь, ни к чему шокировать её своим видом. Она ведь появится? И как ей объяснить, что тут произошло? Как СЕБЕ объяснить, что тут произошло?

Найл так ничего и не придумал — он снова впал в забытье.

Проснулся в своей комнате и не сразу вспомнил, что засыпал не здесь. Долго сидел, вспоминая произошедшее, потом кое-как съел стоящую на подносе еду и снова лег.

— Эй, — раздался голос соседа. — Ты как… нормально?

— Да. Отлично, — пробормотал Найл и провалился в сон.

Его не разбудили, он проснулся поздно; завтрак на подносе уже остыл, но он все-таки его съел, после чего уснул опять.

Ему снились бесконечные сны, яркие и живые; заканчивался один и начинался следующий: сны о лабиринтах и подземельях, о звездах и чудовище с огромными рогами, чья шкура искрилась холодным светом; о невзрачной траве с мелким листом и сильным запахом; о веселых раскосых глазах и мягком голосе. Ещё снился смешной носатый очкарик, который в первый день привел их всех сюда. Теперь он был в голубой медицинской шапочке, делал Найлу уколы и с кем-то вполголоса спорил.

Найл проснулся снова только вечером. По теплой еде на подносе определил, что ужин принесли совсем недавно. Он все съел, но в постель не вернулся — сел под стеной с отверстием, привалился к ней спиной.

— Асти… — тихо позвал он. 

— Да? — отозвались мгновенно, будто тот сидел и ждал, когда его позовут.

— Скажи мне… — Найл уже знал ответ, но хотел его услышать. — Как твое полное имя?

Тишина за стеной была такой долгой, что Найл решил, ответа не будет. 

— Ты догадался, да? — наконец пробормотал Асти. 

— Астерий. Я прав? — Тишина была ему ответом. — Ты мог соврать мне, — тихо сказал Найл, — назваться другим именем. И я по-прежнему думал бы, что ты мне друг…

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты считал другом кого-то другого, — зло и сухо отозвался Асти.

Помолчали. 

— Может, ты прав, — пробормотал Найл.

— Ты теперь ненавидишь меня? — в голосе Асти слышался страх.

Найл покачал головой, хотя никто этого не мог видеть. 

— Нет. Не знаю… Мне нужно время... подумать.

— Я не врал тебе, — прошептал Асти. — Ни разу. 

«Ты не врал, — подумал Найл, — ты позволял мне обманываться. И не называл свое полное имя». 

Найл лег на кровать и закрыл глаза. 

 

***

Когда он открыл их снова, рядом с его кроватью, на полу, кто-то сидел. Найл видел только черные блестящие волосы. Он подумал о парне с татуировкой на шее, но нет, тот, кажется, был выше, а это подросток… Или даже девочка — волосы длинные.

Видимо, Найл чем-то себя выдал, и сидящий на полу проворно обернулся.

— Привет!

Асти. Столько дней Найл слышал этот голос из-за стены. Он смотрел на того, кто стоял теперь перед ним на коленях, — да ему лет пятнадцать! Раскосые веселые глазищи, яркий рот, золотистая кожа.

— Ты... грек? — зачем-то спросил Найл.

— Да при чем тут греки, — Асти блеснул зубами. — Если ты про Миноса, то он был, не поверишь, минойцем. Только Минос тут тоже ни при чем.

Найл закрыл глаза — слишком хотел спать, не до загадок, — но Асти потрепал его по руке. 

— Эй… Не спи. Давай поговорим.

— А если я не хочу?

— Тебе нужно, — убежденно заявил Асти. — Ты проспал уже двое суток.

Найл таращился в потолок, пытаясь сообразить, как узнать, правда это или нет. Ему-то казалось, что прошел день и одна ночь. Хотя, если разобраться, целые сутки проспать тоже ненормально…

— Это я виноват, извини, — Асти гладил его по руке, Найл убрал её подальше. 

— В чем?

— Перестарался, видишь, — Асти указал на себя. — Чуть в младенца не превратился! С этой жадной скотиной очень трудно справляться. 

Найл устало закрыл глаза: «К черту, к черту все. Это сумасшедший дом. Тут, наверное, все-таки экспериментируют с человеческой психикой...»

— Тебе непонятно, да? — спросил Асти. Найл только поморщился. — Понимаешь… ну… — Асти нетерпеливо переступил на коленях. — Ты же знаешь про Астерия Минотавра и лабиринт?

— Сказку… Миф.

— Да, вы любите сказки, — рассмеялся Асти, и Найла неприятно кольнуло это «вы». — Так вот, это не сказка — я существую.

— Да ладно… — тускло пробормотал Найл.

— Не веришь. Это нормально. Я потому и не стал на тебя вываливать всю информацию: психика у людей такая же нежная, как тела. С вами нужно потихоньку…

Найл сообразил вдруг, о чем нужно срочно спросить. 

— Где Изи?

— С ней все хорошо, — заверил Асти. — Она на соседнем острове.

— Почему на соседнем? 

— Матери с детьми все там, а взрослые минотавры живут отдельно, — на недоумевающий взгляд Найла Асти смешно поморщился. — Ну, беременна она, что ты как маленький. 

— В смысле… — Найл глупейшим образом разинул рот. Раньше он думал, что так только герои в книжках делают, а вот и нет, оказывается. 

— Тихо, тихо, ложись... Она совершенно здорова, с ней все в порядке. Там хорошие условия и довольно много женщин, ей будет с кем общаться. Это не тюрьма какая-то, не придумывай ужасов. Вообще ничего не придумывай, просто послушай меня.

— Так ты не один такой?

— Нет, конечно, — улыбнулся Асти. — Все острова наши.

Найл надолго замолчал, обдумывая информацию.

— Ты же её не… в смысле...

— Насиловал? — живо поинтересовался Асти. — А ты из своего опыта никаких выводов не сделал? Я, по-твоему, склонен к насилию? Пугался ты здорово, конечно, но я тебе вреда не причинял, ведь так?

— Вроде нет, но… Все равно же... Это ненормально.

— Необычно, — мягко поправил Асти. — Для вас. Для меня никакого другого обычая нет. Не переживай за неё, я её даже не пугал. 

— То есть ты трахаешь всех, кого сюда привозят? Их присылают тебе для развлечения? Так, что ли? Тебе нравится, что мы боимся?

— Погоди, — Асти попытался взять Найла за руку, но тут быстро её отдернул. — Не придумывай ничего, просто послушай. Сказки про регулярные принесения в жертву чудовищу семи прекрасных юношей и девушек только отчасти правда, как это всегда бывает со сказками. Во-первых, всего семь — не четырнадцать! Во-вторых, не в жертву — с другой целью. Девушки нужны для зачатия, потому что минотавров женского пола не бывает. У твоей сестры может родиться девочка, и она будет обычным ребенком, даже очень хорошим ребенком — здоровым, красивым. Тебе не о чем волноваться! Среди людей их полно живет...

— А если мальчик? 

— Увы, тоже как повезет: может быть минотавром, может нет. 

— И что вы делаете с теми, кто родил не минотавра?

— Да ничего: могут остаться на островах, могут вернуться в обычный мир.

— То есть вы просто отпускаете их обратно? — поразился Найл. — Они же расскажут!

— Расскажут что? — в черных глазах Асти блестело озорство такое откровенное, что и угадывать не нужно. — Что на далеком-далеком острове их насиловал минотавр? Или что похитили инопланетяне? А может, бесчеловечные опыты?

Он прыснул смехом. Найл смотрел на веселую мальчишескую физиономию и не мог поверить, что это древнее существо, которое бог знает сколько помнило, знало. Оно должно быть мудрым, степенным и величественным… Разве нет?

— И все-таки про «Острова» ходят нехорошие слухи. Ладно, мы с Изи их не знали, но они есть: я в суде слышал, как люди шептались...

— Да и пусть, — пожал плечами Асти. — Никто не будет принимать никаких мер — все останется так, как всегда было. Ты что думаешь, нас охраняют как редкий вид, словно каких-нибудь краснозобых казарок? Или разводят ради ценной шкурки?

— Ну вы все-таки наполовину люди… — неуверенно начал Найл, на что Асти помотал головой. 

— На треть, — и резко стал серьезным. — Лабиринт — это тоже я.

— Вот эти… коридоры? — Найл готов был застонать от вновь подскочившего градуса безумия. Только он вроде бы начал понимать что-то...

Асти приблизил к нему лицо.

— Найл, я ведь не делал тебе плохого? — Найл подумал и покачал головой. — Вот и не бойся меня, — Асти быстрым движением выдернул из-под Найла подушку, сел на освободившееся место и уложил его головой себе на колени. — Вот. Так будет лучше. Просто послушай.

Тонкие пальцы Асти вплелись в светлые волосы, начали перебирать пряди, и Найл напрягся, окаменел спиной — запах! Серебряная рыбина плеснулась близко-близко, казалось, вот сейчас…

Нет. Он вздохнул.

— Тщ-щ-щ… — знакомый шепот, знакомая ласка. И Найлу отчего-то стало так спокойно, что он закрыл глаза. А может, он просто был ещё очень слаб. — Просто послушай, — ласково и медленно, как ребенку, начал рассказывать Асти. — Я триедин, меня нельзя разобрать на составляющие. Я человек, нормальный человек, сам видишь. Питаюсь нормальной едой, а не младенцами или там прекрасными девами. Я вообще ни в каком виде людей не ем, легенда о пожирающем Минотавре появилась из-за того, что в лабиринте пропадали люди. Ну а куда они могли деться? Понятное дело, Минотавр сожрал. 

— А они пропадали в лабиринте?

— В лабиринте невозможно заблудиться и тем более пропасть, — улыбнулся Асти. Снисходительность в голосе тоже была знакомой. — Даже после того, как мы перестали быть богами, вы долго об этом помнили: рисовали и строили лабиринты, состоящие из одной непрерывной линии, никаких ответвлений. Она могла петлять сколько угодно, но всегда возвращала человека туда же, откуда он пришел. Но после средних веков вы, люди, начали все усложнять. Вы запутались во всем на свете, и лабиринты ваши стали ловушками, головоломками, которые вели в никуда.

— Это правда? — прошептал Найл, хотя говорить не хотелось, слишком приятно было лежать вот так, головой на теплых коленях, и чувствовать ласку этого… Кем бы оно ни было.

— Я никогда не вру, не вздумай даже заговорить про критян и лжецов, — Асти легонько щелкнул его по носу, и Найл невольно улыбнулся. — Так вот, триединство. Я человек, я питаюсь как человек. Минотавр — полубык, тварь фантастическая, потому питается… ну, как это назвать… жизненной силой, что ли. Скотина строптивая и жадная, с него глаз нельзя спускать. А я так сосредоточился на том, чтоб он не напугал тебя, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо... — Найл почувствовал, как краснеет. Асти тихо рассмеялся. — Тебе ведь понравилось? Ты понял почему? Нет? Ладно, ладно, не лезь под одеяло! Я тоже хорош: увлекся и не уследил, что эта скотина столько с тебя выжрала… Извини. 

— Я теперь буду меньше жить?

— С чего это? Нет, отлежишься, все будет хорошо: ты молодой, здоровый… Когда на ноги встанешь, пойдем наверх гулять. Тебе нужно солнце.

— А можно? — поразился Найл.

— Конечно, — рассмеялся Асти и тут же прикусил губу, словно вспомнил о чем-то. — Если ты решишь остаться, конечно. 

— А у меня есть варианты?

— Есть, — неохотно признал Асти, — и не один. У тебя заканчивается срок.

— Ты меня отпустишь?

Асти долго молчал, перебирая его волосы.

— Лучше бы ты остался, — наконец сказал он. — Это не угроза, нет. Я могу тебя отпустить, просто… Знаешь сказку про Аленький цветочек?

Найл нахмурился, вглядываясь в лицо Асти, но тот отводил глаза. 

— Там чудище умирало от тоски, — недоверчиво произнес Найл. — Ты имеешь в виду, что...

— Говорю же, вечно вы в сказках что-то путаете, — Асти невесело усмехнулся. — Мне будет жаль, но я не умру. Умирают вернувшиеся. Точнее, те, кто… Кому я предлагал остаться.

— Ты уже… Я не один такой? — Найл пожалел о том, что в кои-то веки сказал что-то быстрее, чем следовало. Глупо-то как. Он что, ревнует?

— А сколько мне, по-твоему, лет? — губы Асти снова скривились, но не улыбкой — зло. Найл пожал плечами. Лучше он будет помалкивать и внимательно слушать. 

— Просто поверь — умирают. Мне ведь привозят тех, кто никому, по сути, не нужен. Вот вы с сестрой сироты, верно? У вас нет ничего и никого. Я могу отпустить, идите! Но что вы делать будете там?! — Асти спохватился, что почти кричит, и помолчал. — Ни жилья, ни образования, ни родни. Работа с утра до ночи, бедность, раздражение, усталость, съемные квартиры, а если ещё семья, дети? Никаких перспектив, всю жизнь тянуть лямку и умереть где-то там, где я даже… Это что, так заманчиво? Это называется свободой? Сам-то веришь?

Они долго молчали.

— Ты не рассказал, чем питается лабиринт, — напомнил Найл. Обсуждать свои отнюдь не радужные перспективы ему совершенно не хотелось.

— А лабиринт нужно кормить смертью, — как о совершенно очевидной вещи сказал Асти.

— То есть ты… ну, убиваешь тех, кого привозят? 

Асти ошарашенно на него уставился. 

— Я совсем не умею объяснять, да?

— Про лабиринт я не понял, — виновато признался Найл. Непонятного пока было намного больше. 

— Непрерывная извилистая линия уводит человека от некой точки и через какое-то время возвращает его в ту же точку… Изменившимся. Понимаешь? — Асти смотрел теперь очень серьезно. — Вопрос в том, сколько времени человек провел в лабиринте.

— Он… водит по времени?

— Скажем так. Иногда тут садятся вертолеты с очень важными людьми. Умирающими. Я могу отвести их назад.

— Они становятся моложе? — изумился Найл.

— Нет, они умирают в лабиринте, отдают ему свою смерть. А лабиринт отдает ребенка, который почти не помнит свою прошлую жизнь, но она хранится в нем и легко становится реальностью.

— Погоди, то есть они живут по второму разу? Но как… — Найл даже сел. — Допустим, я президент, или кто там... И вдруг стану ребенком… Да мне повзрослеть не дадут! Меня прикончат наследники!

Асти пожал плечами.

— Наше дело давать им то, чего они хотят — возможность прожить жизнь во второй раз. В третий. Хоть бесконечно. За это нас снабжают жертвами, обеспечивают безопасную, спокойную жизнь… Тысячи лет. У нас есть то, что людям нужно. Как они решат свои вопросы, смогут ли воспользоваться шансом — нас не касается. Но слышал, наверное, что талант передается через поколение?

Найл открыл рот, собираясь поспорить, и закрыл. Слышал. И что внуки иногда удивительно похожи не столько на родителей, сколько на бабушек с дедушками — и внешне, и по характеру, — тоже слышал. 

— А зачем тогда вообще жертвы, если ты не убиваешь их и не ешь? Для секса?

— Так говоришь, будто это что-то плохое, — хмыкнул Асти. — И для него тоже. Давай ещё раз. Присылают молодых людей обоего пола. Женщины, как я уже говорил, нужны для рождения потомства. Нас ведь убивают чаще, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— Тебя можно убить?

— Меня можно убить — именно меня, человека, — кивнул Асти. — Лично я вообще не так давно здесь… Пару веков. 

Найл уставился на него в изумлении. Минотавра можно убить? Асти со смехом махнул рукой.

— Никаких Тесеев, если ты так все понял! Сюда не прокрадываются наемные убийцы. То есть попытки были, конечно, и не раз, но почти все неудачные. Любой Тесей имеет дело с быком, а против него нет шансов. Нет, нас убивают людьми, — Асти по лицу Найла видел, что тот не понимает, — те, кого мы захотели себе оставить. Моего отца убила моя мать. Мне говорили, он очень её любил.

— А она?

— Отдельный остров для детей, — напомнил Асти. — Я не знаю ничего, кроме чужих слов. Они прожили тут много лет, и закончилось все так, как закончилось.

— Бывает и наоборот? В смысле, что убивают людей…

— Конечно, — не стал спорить Асти. — И бывает, что они уезжают. Но чаще всего это заканчивается не лучше.

Найл задумался надолго. 

— Но зачем… зачем вы рискуете, показываясь людям в самом уязвимом виде? Зачем ты мне рассказываешь про всё это? И зачем просишь меня остаться?

Лицо Асти вспыхнуло, он, кажется, чуть не выпалил что-то, но сдержался, ограничился коротким:

— Я все-таки человек, — и сжал губы.

Найлу стало неловко, что он, в самом деле? Это же Асти. Сколько они общались — конечно, он человек! самый близкий ему, может быть... Найл до сих пор не верил всерьез, что Асти был тем быком. Тот человек в темноте, конечно, был он. Но бык? И уж тем более какой-то непонятный лабиринт? Это вообще как? Захотелось срочно сменить тему, но ничего не придумывалось. О чем они говорили? Ну да, о жертвах.

— А зачем парни? — торопливо спросил Найл. — Про женщин я в целом понял.

— Кормить Минотавра, — бесхитростно ответил Асти. — Я же говорил, ему нужно питаться. 

— Жизненной силой? От этого умирают?

— Если рогатый пожадничает, могут умереть. Но я слежу за ним, а то ведь людей не напасешься. И я не хочу становиться младенцем — столько проблем. Так что нет, обычно люди отбывают здесь свой срок, потом возвращаются. Не в лучшей форме, но живые, со временем восстанавливаются. По-моему, это гуманнее рудников.

— Вы робин гуды наоборот… — пробормотал Найл. — Отбираете у бедных, чтобы…

— Выжить, — жестко оборвал его Асти. — А вы едите менее разумных и не особо терзаетесь по этому поводу. Ты ведь не плачешь над котлеткой?

— Котлетка не человек! Она ничего не чувствует! А мы для вас вроде батареек, — огрызнулся Найл.

— Ты про тот смешной фильм? Про «Матрицу»? Этот момент — единственная правда в нем. Да, вы умеете производить, а мы умеем этим пользоваться и тысячи лет живем с вами рядом. Мы симбионты, о которых вам не рассказывают на уроках биологии. У меня даже есть теория… Но сейчас речь не об этом.

Они снова долго молчали, каждый думал о своем.

— А Минотавра всегда кормят… так? — рискнул спросить Найл.

— Через секс? Да ему любой эмоциональный выплеск годится: он мог просто напугать тебя и гонять по коридорам — так обычно и делается. Но с тобой я хотел по-другому... 

Найл почувствовал, как кровь снова бросилась в лицо, да что же это такое! У него секса раньше не было, что ли? Такого, в общем, и не было, но... Найл покосился на Асти: ну конечно, он наблюдал. Без насмешки вроде, но живо, глаза блестят, на щеках тоже румянец.

— Как он выглядит вообще? Этот, ну... Минотавр? — нужно же было сказать хоть что-нибудь.

— Я покажу. Потом. Пока что тебе и так информации хватит на неделю размышлений.

— Больше, — буркнул Найл. — Ты просто скажи: он бык?

— А тебе интересно, да? — рассмеялся Асти. — У тебя очень здоровая психика, ты сам это понимаешь? Другой бы трагедию устроил, а ты хочешь знать подробности! Так вот, рассказываю: он мало похож на поджарых голенастых минотавров, которых рисуют люди. В последнее время вы их стали изображать мохнатыми, клыкастыми, с рогами назад, но это тоже чушь. У него огромная бычья голова, горбатая холка, но от груди вниз он человек, разве что копыта и хвост. Понятно, что вертикально ходить он не способен — башка перевешивает, поэтому он опирается на мощные руки. Нелепая, по сути, тварь, но так уж устроен мир, — Асти озорно ухмыльнулся, наклонился к Найлу и прошептал, щекоча дыханием ухо: — Член у него тоже как у быка: хоть не такой длинный, зато с острым кончиком, что я лично не считаю нелепым, очень удобно, — и со смехом поцеловал Найла в горячую щеку.

— Погоди, — Найл окончательно смутился, уперся Асти в грудь: не так быстро и не так просто! Сначала ему нужно все понять. — Расскажи мне про остальных.

— Каких? Тех, что приехали с тобой? Забеременеть получилось только у Изи, не зря я на вас рассчитывал. 

— В каком смысле? — нахмурился Найл.

Асти снова смешно поморщился.

— Про рецессивные гены слышал?

— Погоди… — Найл попытался сесть, но Асти и в это раз уложил его обратно, успокаивающе погладил. — Ты что? Ты в смысле?.. То есть...

— Ты ведь не помнишь своего отца?

Найл нелепейшим образом вытаращился на него, не в силах двинуть ни губами, ни головой.

— Я что… родился не минотавром? — наконец прошептал он. — Изи тоже родилась тут?

Асти кивнул, улыбаясь.

— Я же говорю, у нас красивые, сильные дети. Жаль, редко получаются.

— Я твой сын?

— Ты идиот! — расхохотался Асти. — Ну ты посмотри на меня и на себя с сестрой! А мать свою помнишь? Откуда бы у нас с ней взялся светловолосый и светлоглазый сын, вот скажи? Найл, да отомри ты, наконец! Я тебе говорю, нас на островах много. И мы между собой давно уже не родня! Так что нет, ты не мой сын. Надеюсь, не разочаровал?

Асти улыбался, а Найл все хлопал глазами, не в силах переварить полученную информацию. Он родился на островах? Его мать родила двойню и увезла их отсюда? У Изи рецессивные гены, и поэтому она может родить минотавра?

Балкон! Найл чуть не ударил себя ладонью по лбу. Тупица! На балконах и подоконниках всех квартир, в которых им доводилось жить, мать выращивала в горшках душистую травку: неказистую, ползучую, с мелким листом и горьким запахом. Найл не помнил её названия, зато помнил, как иногда мать останавливалась у перил, обрывала веточку и грызла её, задумавшись о чем-то и глядя в пустоту. Найл боялся таких моментов: мать словно исчезала из этого мира и уходила в другой, свой, оставляя здесь ссутулившуюся фигурку с остановившимся взглядом и сухенькой веточкой в уголке рта. 

Он сглотнул, мотнул головой. Ладно. Об этом он подумает потом.

— Так а что… — Найл откашлялся. — А остальные? Ну, Джин… бритый этот...

— Остальные, скорее всего, доработают свой срок и уедут. 

— Скорее всего?

— Я не знаю будущего, — качнул головой Асти. Черная прядь выпала из-за уха и мягкими завитками свесилась до ключицы. Найлу захотелось потрогать, узнать, какие эти волосы на ощупь: шелковисто мягкие или пружинисто жесткие? На это он не решился, зато спросил: 

— Я могу увидеть сестру? 

— Лично вряд ли… Не в ближайший год. А по видеосвязи — можно устроить.

— Тут есть интернет? — поразился Найл.

— Тут есть все, чего я хочу, — пальцы Асти погладили его по нежной коже за ухом, и Найл поежился от мурашек. 

— Асти, скажи…. Ты со всеми так? Чтобы остались?

Найл ждал ответ с тревогой, сам не зная, какой вариант его устроит больше. Асти молчал, но его пальцы продолжали перебирать волосы на затылке. Это, наверное, хороший знак: вопрос его не рассердил?

— Когда в нас просыпается бык, нас отселяют на остров, одних, — снова невпопад начал рассказывать Асти. Помолчал и продолжил: — Обычно нам по 15 — 17 лет. Мы многое знаем в теории, но ничего не умеем на практике, потому что быть Минотавром нельзя научить, это либо есть, либо нет. Первые мои жертвы почти все гибли. Что ты так смотришь? Хочешь спросить, было ли мне стыдно? Мне не было стыдно тогда, Найл, и мне не стыдно сейчас. Жертвы погибали не потому, что я этого хотел или мне это нравилось. Мне это даже не было выгодно. Из-за жадности быка я становился ребенком и через год следующую партию встречал дряхлым стариком. Гораздо лучше жить примерно в одном возрасте, поверь мне. Но я не умел справляться с быком, это… трудно. До сих пор трудно. У некоторых минотавров никогда не получается триединство, и они гибнут. Я выжил, у меня даже есть дети, а они у нас редко бывают: бык — тварь сильная, своевольная и при этом безмозглая. Чуть отвлечешься, и у тебя труп.

— И что тогда делать? — не удержался Найл и тут же мысленно съездил себе по шее. Что с ним творилось? Откуда взялась эта неуемная болтливость? Расслабился, пригрелся…

— С мертвыми? Если я не успевал унести в Лабиринт, то ничего. Слуги хоронили.

— Это вот тот носатый в очках и миссис Фостер?

— Да, они, есть ещё пара, но они с людьми не общаются. Раньше были другие, конечно. Их когда-то привезли сюда, как всех остальных, и так вышло, что они решили остаться. 

— Твой запас на черный день? — усмехнулся Найл.

— И это тоже, — легко согласился Асти. — Я с возрастом поумнел. Но их никто не заставлял, они сами решили, что им тут лучше, чем там. К тому же накладки у меня теперь редко случаются, это с тобой я увлекся… Но я в любом случае успел бы унести тебя в Лабиринт, не переживай из-за этого, хорошо? Я не причинил бы тебе вреда. Ты краснеешь уже третий раз, ты в курсе? — Найл молча ткнул его локтем. — Ты не пихайся, а думай. Допустим, ты чудовище… Давай признаем, Найл, я не эльфийский принц. И вот ты, чудовище, видишь в год семь человек, причем три-четыре из них девушки, а они тебя не интересуют — так сложилось. Этими людьми ты должен подкармливаться, чтобы жить. Какие у тебя шансы на хорошие с ними отношения? Что, думаешь, давлю на жалость? О нет! Шансы есть, хорошие шансы, потому что я знаю способы. Я пробовал их все. Люди очень быстро начинают верить в любовь к тому, кого боятся, если думают, что это поможет им выжить. А ещё они охотно прячутся от реальной жизни. Но они верят в сказки! В них ведь чудовище превращается в прекрасного принца, и все живут долго и счастливо? А это не мой случай, Найл! Я Астерий Минотавр, я буду жить так, как жил, всегда! И в коридорах будут кричать люди, сходить с ума, плакать от страха и безнадежности, иногда умирать. Я говорю это сразу, у меня нет своих иллюзий и мне не нужны твои! — Асти помолчал и добавил тише: — Я просто хочу, чтобы кроме этого всего было что-то ещё. Что-то… моё. Это к вопросу, со всеми ли я так, большой ли у меня опыт. Часто ли мне приходится стараться, чтобы другому понравилось… 

Пальцы двигались в такт словам, поглаживали, выписывали круги, и хотелось выбросить все из головы, расслабиться, довериться этим рукам, уснуть… Найл упрямо мотнул головой. Нет. Сначала он должен понять. И, раз уж он все равно лежит тут красный как рак, можно спросить ещё кое-что. Он набрал воздуха в грудь:

— А почему… ну… как бык? То есть… ну… Ты же мог подстроить так, чтобы мы встретились как люди… Ты красивый... Я к тебе хорошо уже относился, я даже.. ну...

Асти молчал, а Найл не решался на него посмотреть — ждал, прислушивался к дыханию. Может, не стоило с этим лезть? Но на самом деле этот вопрос интересовал Найла сильнее всего. 

Какой же он все-таки был идиот: лежит на коленях у человека — или кто он там? — который держал его взаперти, сделал своей игрушкой, забрал у него силы, отнял сестру, и неизвестно ещё, что с ней сделал, а ему морочил голову, пугал, трахнул, в конце концов! Но он лежит и позволяет себя гладить. Да мало ли что там Асти рассказывает, может, он врет! Вот кем-кем, а доверчивым человеком Найл себя никогда не считал. Так почему же он лежит, ждет ответ и даже не пытается убрать голову с теплых колен? Почему ему так хорошо, почему он спокоен и счастлив, будто он, наконец… дома?

— В сказках, — снова издалека начал Асти, и ушедший в себя Найл вздрогнул от неожиданности, — красавица влюбляется в чудовище, и оно становится прекрасным принцем. Так вот я не стану, Найл. Я повторяю это ещё раз, потому что хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной, но мне важно, чтобы ты сразу понимал: чудес не предвидится, в этой сказке принц идет в комплекте с чудовищем. Астерий Минотавр. Я мог бы обставить все романтичней, но...

— Ты уже так пробовал?

— Да, — пальцы Асти перестали играть с волосами Найла, губы стали жестче; теперь он сидел неподвижно, словно ждал чего-то. — Я пробовал…

Пауза затягивалась, и Найл пытался понять, что происходит. Он напомнил Асти о неприятной истории? Или должен что-то сказать? Но что? «Мне это не важно»? Не правда — важно, просто...

— Если хочешь закатить мне истерику, не стесняйся, — с деланным равнодушием предложил Асти. — Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Поводов у тебя сколько угодно, можешь высказаться по каждому, а если что-то пропустишь, я помогу. С чего начнем, с сестры?

— Нет, я… я не собирался.

Асти пожал плечами и снова замолчал.

— Ты ведь мог просто убедить меня, что отсюда нельзя уехать… — вслух подумал Найл. 

— Стокгольмский синдром? Говорю же, пробовал. Ты устал, похоже, и плохо меня слушаешь. Или слишком много информации сразу… Уехать можно. Правда в том, что сюда нельзя вернуться: если ты решишь уехать, то это окончательно. Второй раз под набор ты не попадешь, а мои возможности не безграничны, иначе я давно бы знакомился в интернете и заказывал доставку.

Найл чуть не ляпнул «как пиццу», но успел закрыть рот — хуже нет, когда болтливость усугубляется туповатостью.

— Мне нужно решить прямо сейчас? — хорошенько подумав, спросил он. Думать было непросто, глаза так и норовили закрыться. Асти прав, он устал, слишком много всего. И так заманчиво было перестать сопротивляться, соскользнуть наконец в сон. — Я пока не могу, мне нужно… время. Подумать. Я очень хочу спать, если честно...

— Время у нас есть, — улыбка Асти была тусклой, но пальцы снова начали ласковое движение, и Найл закрыл глаза от облегчения: хорошо, что решать нужно не прямо сейчас. И хорошо, что можно продолжать лежать вот так. — Думай сколько тебе нужно, Найл. Обо всем, как следует. Мне важно, чтобы ты выбрал сам… Очень важно… А сейчас спи...

Он говорил и говорил, движения пальцев вторили словам, и Найл обмяк, потяжелел, засыпая. Дыхание стало легким, губы приоткрылись. Асти не сводил с него глаз и продолжал шептать, теперь уже так тихо, что и сам себя почти не слышал: 

— Ты вспомнишь, Найл, я чувствую, ты близко… Я теперь лучше умею восстанавливать память... Мне пришлось устроить тебе встряску, но так это работает... Ты вспомнишь, что Изи тебе не сестра, а мать не мать, они обе тебя младше… Но я отдал тебя в хорошие руки… Ты даже лучше в этот раз... Умнее, спокойней… Ты такой… Знаешь, как мне трудно было не спешить? Как я переживал, что не получится и придется начать сначала… Но все хорошо... Ты скоро вспомнишь, кем мы были… И, может, простишь меня за то, что я сделал. Я погорячился, но... опомнился в последний момент и успел унести тебя в Лабиринт... Пожалуйста, прости. А второй раз мы оба были неправы, но я... У меня было время пожалеть обо всем, пока ты рос. Много, много времени… Мне было плохо без тебя... — пальцы Асти теперь дрожали, и он отвел руку от лица Найла, чтобы неловким движением не потревожить его сон. — В ваших сказках три — счастливое число. С третьего раза у нас точно все получится, Найл… Ты просто вспомни… И прости.


End file.
